The Gold Kiss
by iShallFade
Summary: Simon just had to leave at the most inconvenient time...
1. Thin Walls

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss

A/N: I may not continue this, I want to see if you guys like it first. Enjoy!

Simon just had to leave at the most inconvenient time.

----

The sun is fully out now and shining blindingly bright. I squint, wincing at the abrupt sunlight. The bright sunlight has awaken me into dark reality. My dying mother, my lost friend, and my dead love, Simon.

I can still feel him next to me. I can still feel his silver kisses. I can feel his mist around me. I try to breathe in the fading cool mist, I try touching it, but it disappears. I sigh deeply, sadly still trying to convince myself that Simon wasn't a dream. An eerie, strange, gorgeous dream. I can still see the look in his eyes as he faded. He seemed relieved to leave, finally facing the unknown. I hope he is happy now, I thought, looking to the sky where his mist is trailing off to.

After a long time, I reluctantly stood up from the cold bench and glanced back as I leave to visit my mom.

I get off the bus, and walk slowly into the hospital. I ask to go to her room. And the nurse look at the ground sadly as she says, "Go ahead." I walk in, and see an empty room. Her bed is empty with creased sheets. Dad is sitting in a chair next to the empty bed. His hair messy, and grayer. His eyes more wrinkled than before, his eyes are still. His hands gripping onto the sheets. He holds them as if they burn his hands.. His eyes looking down at it angrily as if he was trying to melt it away and the painful memories it brought. His eyes searing with hot, bitter tears. "Oh god," is all I can muster. Dad looks at me surprised with empty, sad eyes. Before he can say anything, and see my tears I leave.

I am almost at my house when I hear sirens. I run towards the wailing sirens worrying for no apparent reason. I just have a bad gut feeling. I finally reach a gas station quite far from my house. An enormous crowd gathering around, with police on the scene. I freeze, thinking what might have happened. I run there to prove that my fears were wrong. Frantically shoving to get through repeating, "excuse me!" feebly.

My eyes exploding with tears at the smallest peek. My body was jerking from my body's attempt to gag. I covered my mouth instantly, unwillingly swallowing the rising nausea. 'Lorraine!' I screamed in my pounding head. My head feels congested and is throbbing. There's a lump in the back of my troat. Her body on the cold red-stained concrete. Her eyes still open, but lifeless, still, and dull. Her face reveals the fear she had before the gruesome attack. Her slashed throat caused a pool of red.

It was him. Christopher. I run as fast as I could, ignoring my lack of breath. I kept running until I arrive home. I see my mailbox smashed. In dried brown ink it said, "That's what you get, Slut!" Hold on, that wasn't ink, it was dried blood. I fearfully sprinted inside with all doors and windows sealed. I run to my bathroom, releasing my vomit. I sit in the corner of my bathroom. I am hugging my knees, hunching over onto the cold tile, trembling, crying, clutching my cross, and overwhelming with endless nausea.

----

I awoke, without even realizing I had slowly doze off. A dim light shining in my face. "Mmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, Zoe." He greeted laughing hysterically. "Miss me?"

"I thought Simon killed you." I said looking right into his heartless, child eyes.

"Oh, he did. See I arrived in hell and well, I sold my soul to Satin. Granting me new life, and true immortality." He said nonchalantly. "And I was dying to see you." He stroked her neck, hungrily. "And boy, your friend, what's-her-name, was delicious. I made sure to make it very painful. I whispered in her ear, 'You are going to die now, all because of Zoe.' right before I did it."

I scream, hoping someone would hear me. He slapped me, bruising my left cheek, and causing me to bleed. But I just spat in his face.

"I'd stop if I were you." He said with wearing patience.

"You are so messing with the wrong person."

"Am I really?" He said with thick sarcasm.

"I'm not afraid of death anymore. Will killing me really make your miserable, bitter, pathetic, lonely life any better?"

"How dare you speak to me like that. Do you have any idea how much pain I could put you through?"

"Trust me, the pain I will feel is nothing compared to the pain you are going through." I knew that time, I really hit a nerve.

He punched me without any clemency. Blood was dripping down my chin.

"Honey, there's no way to kill me." He said, smugly.

I suddenly thought of using my cross as I try untying my hands.

"Almost no one will notice your death. Only your father, but no one else will because everyone else that cares about you has died."

I keep struggling to free my hands.

"You can stop trying to loosen the rope. I will release you from the ropes. So I can make every aspect of your life hell. I will torture you slowly as I keep you here." He unties the rope for me. His voice fading as he disappeared. I wiped away stubborn tears trying to escape my eyes.

I look around, I angrily scream, "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"Simon, I need you." She whispers. "Help me, Simon!"

"There's still a way to kill him." A barely audible voice states.


	2. The Truth About Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss

A/N: Hello, again! I decided to change the title. Thanks for the reviews. I might write another one soon! Enjoy!

I search for the source of the voice, "How?"

A rat came out of the shadows nervously. His fur tangled, and his red eyes were glowing, "Hello. It's been quite a while since I've seen one of you guys alive down here. Oh, your probably wondering who I am. My name is Leonard. See one day long ago, maybe about one hundred and fifty, I was wandering around and Master Christopher caught me. He made me his slave for eternity, and I was only fifteen. One day out of stubborn curiosity, I eavesdropped on him and discovered a few of his sinister plans. He was enraged and made me as I am now."

"Whoa." I mutter in complete bewilderment.

"I am not definite if it will work, but I will tell you how to kill him."

"Ok. How?" I ask anxious for the answer.

"You must kiss him." He states earnestly.

"WHAAAAAT?!" I shrieked.

"Hey, you wanted to know you, so I told you."

"OH, HELL NO! I WOULD NEVER KISS HIM!"

"Well then he will keep on killing." He says, trying to convince me to do it.

"How would I do it anyway?" I ask, skeptical.

"I could help you get out of here. We could set him up." He says with an offereing smile.

"Why are you helping me so much?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I hate him just as much as you do." He says in defense.

"Is there any other way to kill him?" I say with a hint of hope in my voice.

"No. He will only die from a kiss. A true kiss. An embracing kiss."

"Ok. Ok. Got it." I say, nauseous from the image of giving him such a kiss.

"Will you do it?" He asks.

"I might." I lie to ease his nerves.

I shudder at a door loudly slamming.

"Shush. He's returning." And with that, Leonard scurries back into the shadows of the room.

"Hello, darling, it is I, Christopher. How's it going?" He says with thick sarcasm, standing in front of me.

"Great." I say with a falter of anger.

"Oh, you're are adorable when you're angry." He says, gently stroking my face. Leaving an unpleasant tingling.

"Leonard! Come here!" He calls out.

"Yes master." He says weakly.

"Leonard, this is Zoe. Zoe this is Leonard."

"Hello" we both exchange.

"Leonard, would you help me feast on Zoe?" He says. With a flick tingles his hand Leonard transforms into his vampire self.

Leonard examines himself in disbelief. I, too, examine his handsome figure. He has soft, wine eyes with rich honey tracing his dark pupil. His eyes were sunken as if shying away from the world. Quite refreshing from usual burning red vampire eyes. His pale porcelain skin, colored by blue veins. His hair is a richer, and darker sliver than most. His hair ending at the nape of his neck, flipping up. His hair stopping right before his eyes. Or in other words a skater hair cut. His face is gracefully angular. His body is lean, but secretly muscular. He is gorgeous, I think to myself.

He shyly smiles at the sight of my staring. And I quickly look away, blush grazing my cheeks.

"No." He grabs Christopher and leans him in towards for me to kiss him.

I look into Christopher's blood red eyes, I wet my lips. Come on, Zoe. Do this for all those victims. And then with my newly found courage I kiss him. This is not a silver kiss. This is far a silver kiss. This a black kiss. A kiss of death. A long, passionate kiss of deception, irony, and disbelief. Like a bed of black roses, there's a dozen reasons in these kiss. My lips tingle. Christopher begins to tremble, he gently bites my bottom lip. Sweetly draining my blood. I feel bittersweet tingles in my body. But like a gentleman, he soon stops. He is becoming weaker, I could tell. He kisses me and the and whispers, "Thank you, darling. And now with your kiss let me enter hell." And with that he faded.

Leonard was transforming. His silver hair turned honey. His eyes turned into ice blue. His pale skin gained color. Leonard and I stared at each other for quite awhile after that. He asks, "Didn't Simon tell you that after the vampire that bit you dies you turn back to a human? You're really beautiful."

"Thank you." I say in response. "You know you sound familiar."

"I am Simon." He says.

"No way." I say rolling my eyes.

"I really am. Didn't I appear when you called me?"

"Ya, but you don't look like him."

"I heard your cries from the heavens. So I asked God to reincarnate myself."

"How come he agreed? you must of paid a price, right?"

"Because I said I would destroy Christopher. So I took Leonard's place. But don't worry about him. He was also evil. So now he and Christopher dwell in hell. And as for Lorraine, she will live, too. I'm sorry your mother died."

"You know when I'm with you the nothing seems so scary." I say before I embrace Simon.

As he backs out the embrace he tucks away a stray hair and brushes away a happy tear, "I Love you." He says. He leans into to kiss me.

His lips taste like honey. He smells minty. All these scents are intoxicating me. "Simon, please never leave me. Live with me, forever."

Ah, another long awaited kiss. Except this is a gold kiss. Which is just as nice as a silver kiss. Maybe better. A gold kiss, a kiss of innocence, a kiss of mortality, but most of all a kiss of life. For it is as life, moment of paradise, that is quickly stolen. So kiss me again. Let this gold live. Simon, our love will prove to everyone that immortality really does exist.


End file.
